dbcemeraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Speaking
Modern Speaking (Japanese: モダンスピーキング) was a Filipino synthpop duo consisting of Ian Co (Johannes Mines) and Renie Day Baltazar. Their music has often been classified as Europop. They have been referred to as Philippines' most successful pop duo, and have had a number of hit singles, reaching the top five in many countries. Some of their most popular and widely known singles are "You're My Heart, You're My Soul", "You Can Win If You Want", "Cheri, Cheri Lady", "Brother Louie" and "Atlantis Is Calling (S.O.S. for Love)". It was the filipino version of German dance-pop duo, Modern Talking in late 1983-1987 and 1997-2003. History (2009-2012) The beginning First formed of The Oriole in 2008, they unexpectedly became immensely popular with their synthpop hit single "You're My Heart, You're My Soul" was popular song in 1984. The next single have been collected by The Oriole is "Brother Louie", "Cheri, Cheri Lady", "You Can Win If You Want", "Geronimo's Cadillac" and "In 100 Years..." Techno Style They released a re-packaged version of their 1984 single "You're My Heart, You're My Soul '98". The single, however, no longer sounded like a mellow Europop track, instead it was a typical up-tempo Eurodance number. The next single have been collected is "Sexy, Sexy Lover", "You Are Not Alone" and "China in Her Eyes". Trbute to Alodia Gosiengfiao Modern Speaking was released the Segatron's single, "Hey Hey Alodia" from the last album of Forever, Alodia in old school style music as a tribute to the popular celebrity and cosplayer, Alodia Gosiengfiao. it was the last song released before the group will defunct. Cover Girl Era (2013-2014) On July 7, 2013, before the FHM Victory party at World Trade Center in Pasay on July 10, Princess is annouce that she is a lesbian. Because, she is saw the FHM cover of Alodia Gosiengfiao's July issue on internet. and she is falling in love to Alodia. Recently, she is buy that men's magazine on Sunday, July 13, 2013. And now she is back to the group of Modern Speaking and rebacking the song in 2009, dedicated to Alodia, the song of "Sexy, Sexy Lover" edited extended version, "I'll Never Give You Up" and "Do You Wanna" new version, together with her member, Renie Day Baltazar in guitar, from the album of Cover Girl. But on July 30, 2013, she is attend at FHM's Alodia Gosiengfiao Magazing Signing at Robinsons Galleria with her cosplaying as Neko from The K Project. But Princess was regret to Alodia because Alodia was in a relationship (or Taken). Princess is was disappointed. She is created the song again together with Renie Day from Modern Speaking, dedicated again to Alodia, the song in 2010 of "You Are Not Alone" edited extended version, "Don't Play With My Heart" english and filipino version, wriiten by herself, "I Will Follow You" and "Just Close Your Eyes", from the original album collection of Cover Girl. "You Are Not Alone" edited extended version, "Don't Play With My Heart" english and filipino version, wriiten by herself, "I Will Follow You" and "Just Close Your Eyes", from the original album collection of Cover Girl are listed on the album of It's Lonely Again when Princess was disappointed to Alodia`s Love. On November 10, 2013, she is annouce her retirement as singer and recording artist in Eastwood City in Quezon City for the launching of ITV 24. She said "I will go back now to the old school dance..." while she is serious to annouce. Because, the journey of Super Dolls and Alodia Gosiengfiao singing carrer was success and Princess was now affected to Alodia's singing journey and Alodia's FHM July cover issue that will attract to Alodia`s Sexy career. Sexy Myrtle Era (2014) On October 31, 2014, Princess Johannes Miley Mines was saw the FHM cover of Myrtle Sarrosa's November issue on internet. Modern Speaking was edited the theme song to techno music, "Don't Worry Baby (Myrtle, How I Feeling?)" from the album, Forever, Alodia edited and transfer to released the contemporary album, Otaku Dreamin' in December 2014, because she is falling in love to Myrtle in secret situation. Last July 7, 2013, Princess is annouce that she is a lesbian (owned slang for "Bisexual"). Because, she is saw the FHM cover of Alodia Gosiengfiao's July issue on internet. and she is falling in love to Alodia. Recently, she is buy that men's magazine on Sunday, July 13, 2013. And now she is return to the group of Modern Speaking and rebacking and reuntied the song in 2009, dedicated to Alodia, the song of "Sexy, Sexy Lover" edited extended version, "I'll Never Give You Up" and "Do You Wanna" new version, together with her member, Renie Day Baltazar in guitar, from the album of Cover Girl. But Princess was regret to Alodia because Alodia was in a relationship (or Taken). Princess is was disappointed. Modern Speaking turns to Japanese-pop era (2014-2015) On December 16, 2014, Modern Speaking turning to performed as Japanese idol. In fact, They have to learn the other J-pop songs and recored in the Philippines. December 20, 2014 was released their album, Otaku Dreamin'. This album was dedicated to all inspired Otaku, Gravure idol, AV idol, Junior idol, other Modern Speaking fans all over the world and especially cosplayers. They five J-pop songs have hit in Germany, Japan, United Kingdom, France and the Philippines, The album contains two J-pop hits of "Tobira wo Akete" (扉をあけて?, Open the Door, opening theme song to the Cardcaptor Sakura anime), "Sweet Soul Revue" (「スウィート·ソウル·レヴュー」, Originated by Pizzicato Five), "Itsumo" (いつも, Always, A combination of J-pop and Pinoy hip hop music, populazed by Filipino hip-pop group, Dice & K9 aka Mobbstarr), "Sukiyaki" (lit. 上を向いて歩こう?, "I Look Up As I Walk") and "Himawari" (ひまわり?, Sunflower, opening theme song to the Princess Sarah anime, they also released their remix version). Princess Johannes Miley Mines (recently named as Sarah Crewe) has using her name in Japan as Aya Haruka when she is have a solo performance. In December 24, 2014, Princess Johannes Miley Mines was performed the songs of "Sweet Soul Revue" and "Itsumo" in Valenzuela City during her Christmas Anime Special Performance as cosplaying Minori Kushieda from Toradora! and then in December 27, 2014 at the Ozine Fest Anime Figure Special Year-end 2014 in SM Megamall Megahalltrade 3 to joining Anime and J-pop Karaoke Contest in the first time (She is cosplaying Sarah Crewe from Princess Sarah, currently character from the classical cosplay TV drama series of its same title). She is singing their cover single, "Sweet Soul Revue" from Otaku Dreamin' album before her New Year Anime Special Performance in December 31, 2014, It was New Year's Eve, cosplaying the same character. But in July 22, 2015, The group will defunct for the third time after they realeased their final album, Someday in the Rain. Modern Speaking homecoming without Renie Day Baltazar (2016-present) After thier absence of the group, Mines and Baltazar have no connection to thier personal relationship, they're no social media have a to each other after the 13 months of resting they career. Mines is decided to performed again without Baltazar. And he decide to re-recorded they songs without her. Baltazar have a falsetto voice, under her dropping her career bacause of no relationship connection. A Japanese freelance back-up singer, Mizuko Fujimoto have a falsetto voice. Thru e-mail from Japan to Philippines, she is contribute to Mines to recording they songs under the name of Modern Speaking. However, Mines was saw the picture of half German-half Filipina cospalyer, Kristine Dinglasan on her cosplay pictures and sexy photo thru FHM website as a Kristine's #NewCrush in November 2015. In July 2016, under the name of Modern Speaking, Mines is release the album called, Kristine, It was dedicated to Dinglasan on its comeback career. Members Album discography *''Modern Speaking : First Album'' (2009) *''Chynna's Heart'' (2010) *''Modern Speaking @ `11'' (2011) *''Forever, Alodia'' (2012, last released) *''Cover Girl'' (2013) **''It's Lonely Again'' (2014, second disc) *''Goodbye, Cosplay Queen'' (2014, last apppeareance) *''One Big Fight!'' (2014, released during absence) *''Otaku Dreamin''' (2014) *''Someday in the Rain'' (2015, final album) *''Kristine'' (2016, under Renie Day Baltazar's dropping career) Singles discography 2009 Old school *"You're My Heart, You're My Soul" *"Brother Louie" *"Cheri, Cheri Lady" *"You Can Win If You Want" *"Geronimo's Cadillac" *"In 100 Years..." *"Atlantis is Calling (S.O.S. for Love)" Techno *"Sexy, Sexy Lover" *"You're My Heart, You're My Soul" (remix) *"Cheri, Cheri Lady" (remix) 2010 Old school *"Lonely Tears in Chinatown" *"Princess of The Night" Techno *"China in Her Eyes" *"Atlantis is Calling (S.O.S. for Love)" (remix) *"Brother Louie" (remix) *"You Are Not Alone" *"Princess of The Night" (remix) *"Don't Take Away My Heart" Christmas Song *"It's Christmas" 2011 Old school *"Touch By Touch" *"Self Control" *"Jet Airliner" Techno / R&B *"Juliet" (Soundtrack from Haruhi : The Dancing Girl, from the Anime television series The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *"Jet Airliner" (remix) 2012 Old school *"Hey Hey Alodia" (Original by Segatron) *"Brother (You're The Light Inside My Mind)" *"Charlyn" *"Do You Wanna" *"Just Like An Angel" *"You're The Lady of My Heart" *"Don't Worry Baby (Myrtle, How I Feeling?)" Techno *"Lonely Tears in Chinatown" (remix) 2013 Techno / R&B *"Sexy, Sexy Lover" (Extended) *"I'll Never Give You Up" *"Time Is On My Side" *"Do You Wanna" (remix) Love Songs *"(Stranded) in the Middle of Nowhere" *"I Will Follow You" *"Just Close Your Eyes" Christmas Song *"Merry Christmas Darling" OPM *"Nasa Iyo Na Ang Lahat (You in It All)" (Original by Daniel Padilla) 2014 Old school *"With A Little Love" *"Love Don't Live Here Anymore" *"Only Love Can Break My Heart" *"Don't Say You Love Me" *"Reality" *"Sweet Little Sheila" *"Hey You" *"Locomotion Tango" *"A Telegram to Your Heart" *"Don't Lose My Number" *"Who Will Save the World" *"Don't Give Up" *"In Shaire" *"Bells of Paris" *"Japanese Girls" *"Kumusta Ka" *"Doctor for My Heart" *"Heaven Will Know" Techno / R&B *"You Are Not Alone" (Extended) *"Don't Play With My Heart" *"Don't Worry Baby (Myrtle, How I Feeling?)" (remix) Japanese-pop *"Tobira wo Akete" (扉をあけて?, Open the Door, opening theme song to the Cardcaptor Sakura anime) *"Sweet Soul Revue" *"Itsumo" (いつも, Always, A combination of J-pop and Pinoy hip hop music, populazed by Filipino hip-pop group, Dice & K9 aka Mobbstarr) *"Sukiyaki" (lit. 上を向いて歩こう?, "I Look Up As I Walk") *"Himawari" (ひまわり?, Sunflower, opening theme song to the Princess Sarah anime, they also released their remix version) 2015 Love Songs *"Laughter in the Rain" (Original by Neil Sedaka) 2015 Techno / R&B *"With A Little Love (remix)" *"Charlyn (remix)" *"Bells of Paris (remix)" *"In Shaire (remix)" *"Japanese Girls (remix)" *"Doctor for My Heart (remix)" *"Hey You (remix)" *"Heaven Will Know (remix)" *"Sweet Little Sheila (remix)" *"Locomotion Tango (remix)" *"Diamonds Never Made a Lady (remix)" *"Just Like An Angel (remix)" *"You're The Lady Of My Heart (remix)" *"No. 1 Hit Medley " *"Love Never Felt So Good" Love Songs *"Laughter in the Rain (New Version)" (Original by Neil Sedaka) Rock music *"Kristine (Sixteen) " References #Digital Broadcasting Company Network #Emerald Records - http://emeraldrecords.multiply.com/journal/item/1